Veterans of the Empire Wiki
This is the wikia for the community project initiated by Lykrast to make a Dota-like map in Warcraft III. All contents will be suggested by its players. You can download it here. Current changelogs Future plans Unofficial tier list Items Heroes List of suggested heroes General discussion Ability Bank Aghanim's Scepter discussion Lore Click this link. Propositions Here are the current propositions : Hide= |-| Champions= List of current heroes List of suggested heroes |-| Items= List of current items List of suggested items Here are the technical restrictions (and some rules) for submitting things for the project: Hide= |-| Champions= Make a blog post with the "Custom Heroes" category. Posting a champion concept for this project must respect all following rules and restrictions. Don't rush out ideas, think a lot about them and let the community give their feedback, if the champion seems well done and is feasable, it ! The current ability scheme is the LoL's Innate-5-5-5-3, but it can change if people would like to. Most things in LoL are possible and everything in DotA is possible, but you need to remember the following technical restrictions: *Movement speed can NEVER exceed 522 units per second, it doesn't mean dashes can't exceed, just walking speed, however, any speed you still gain above that is still counted to negate slows. *Tenacity is UNDOABLE, but you can remove all debuffs (including stuns) from a champion via a spell/item. *Abilities castable while CCed are UNDOABLE, no exception. *Spellvamp, while doable, is really hard to implement, and so must be exclusive to your champion. *There will be no range indicator or line or cone indicator either (circular area indicator are possible). *Armor/Magic resistance penetration is UNDOABLE. *Percentage Armor/Magic resistance shred are technically possible, but with my level I classify them as undoable. *Cooldown reduction is UNDOABLE, unless it's exclusive to your champion and provided via a passive. *Lowering the cooldown of an ability cooling down is UNDOABLE, except if it's the charge cooldown for a charge system. *Reseting the cooldown of a single ability while it's cooling down is UNDOABLE, but it's possible to do it, and only do it right when the effect is done, at the exact moment the ability is cast. *Reseting the cooldown of all your abilies, even if they are cooling down, is possible, but it will also refresh items and ALL of your abilities (unless it's done right as a certain ability is cast, which means it will not reset it). *Blinks CANNOT exceed 4400 range. This is not a technical restriction, but a way to prevent entering the picking area. Dashes are not affected by this. *The visuals cannot be really complex, I can do some area indicator, but don't expect them to be really fancy. *Since I don't know how to model units, your model must either: **Be a vanilla WC3 (or from the expansion) model (recommended, as it doesn't increase the size of the map file). **Come from this site (post the link with your concept). **Be done by you. *Forget custom quotes, it's hard to implement, as it must overwrite an existing set of vanilla quotes, and also increases quite a bit the size of the map file. Additonally, the following things, while not impossible, are really painful to code and so might get your champion either quite buggy and has a high chance of making it unavailable in OFA: *Knockup (really really hard to do properly, and are quite buggy, especially if multiple champions have it, put stuns instead). *Shields and Damage Reduction are funky in a negative way when both are applied, so only have one of these for yourself and don't give shields to other heroes. *Weird trajectories. *Reducing/increasing incoming healing (grievous wounds for example). |-| Items= Make a blog post with the "Custom Items" category. There aren't much more restriction on items than we have on champions, but you need to know the following things : *It's possible to do something upon taking damage, but it's impossible to tell if said damage was magical, physical or true. *Items are hard-capped at 4 "abilities", the following things being counted as "abilities" (by the systems I use) : **Bonus attributes (giving all 3 attributes still count as 1 "ability") **Bonus attack damage **Bonus attack speed **Bonus maximum health **Bonus maximum mana **Bonus armor **Bonus magic resistance (see below for how it works) **Bonus movement speed (flat or percentage) **Some very specific passives **Actives *Magic resistance is counted as a percentage, not as a value (for example 22% magic resistance meaning any magic damage you take is reduced by 22%). All heroes have an innate 25% magic resistance, and multiple sources of magic resistance stacks multiplicatively (for example having your innate 25% and an item granting 16% means that magic damage is reduced by 25% then 16%, meaning it is reduced by 37%), but having multiple instances the same item will not stack its magic resistance (having 2 items X that grants magic resistance will not stack, but having an item X and an item Y with both granting magic resistance will stack). Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse